Computer data entry techniques have traditionally been employed for converting volumes of hardcopy (paper based) data into electronic form for database storage and retrieval. In a conventional approach, data entry operators manually enter data fields from paper forms, typically by manually keying in text and numeric values to match the printed or hand printed or hand written version. As the forms often contain formatting or other extraneous and repetitive information in addition to salient data, such data entry operators are typically trained for particular types of forms having relevant fields in predetermined locations. In a typical data entry environment, such as a corporation processing incoming payments or invoices, for example, the volume of paper documents may be substantial. Accordingly, manual entry and verification of the data values is required as factors such as operator fatigue, inaccuracy and unfamiliarity can affect performance and accuracy of the resulting manually keyed data values.